Un événement peut tout changer
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Lucy se sent suivie. Elle fait part de ses suspicions à ses camarades. Cependant, les 3 autres mages et l'exeed laissent Lucy derrière eux après y être forcé par Makarov pour 1 semaine. Ils s'inquiètent mais ils savent qu'elle peut se défendre seule. Ils pensent que rien ne se passera mais si c'était le contraire ? StingxLucyxRogue !
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fiction ! :D Adieu l'écriture théâtrale ! :D****  
**

* * *

**Fanfic n°4: Un événement peut tout changer...**

**Chapitre 1:Enlèvement.**

Lucy était affalée sur le bar avec un verre d'eau à la main. Elle s'ennuyait, c'était flagrant. Elle soupira et la barmaid s'approcha après l'avoir observée assez longuement.

«-Bah alors Lucy qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? (sourire en coin) Natsu te manques? Ahhhh je savais que vous feriez un très beau couple! _S'imagina la mage._

-Non je m'ennuie c'est tout et arrêtes tes délires Mira! _Fit Lucy, blasée._

-Oh bien Grey alors? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon aussi! _Sourit Mirajane._

-Mira! _S'écria Lucy._

-D'accord, d'accord mais je ne retirerais pas ce j'ai dit. Sinon, Natsu et Happy te cherchaient tout à l'heure justement mais ils reviendront dans 2 heures normalement. _Lui annonça l'utilisatrice de Satan Soul._

-Ok Mira! Peut-être même qu'ils se sont encore incrustés chez moi... _déclara la mage aux clefs._

-Luuuuuuucyyy! C'est vrai que tu dors avec Natsu la nuit? Ne me dîtes pas que vous faîtes des choses pas nettes! Je voudrais pas que tu perdes ta virginité avant moi! _S'exclama la mage, aux anges.»_

Tout le monde entendit cette dernière phrase et se retournèrent.

«-MIRA! _Hurla Lucy._

-Oups … _s'excusa la barmaid._

-Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure! _Soupira la mage blonde.»_

Elle partit sur ces mots, gênée par la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Sur la route jusqu'à chez elle, elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos et décida de se retourner. Elle ne vit rien et haussa les épaules puis continua sa route en ne s'en souciant pas. Elle rentra chez elle et écrivit son histoire en attendant. Après 1h40, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa merveilleuse guilde et famille: Fairy Tail. Elle ressentit une présence et se retourna une nouvelle fois.

«-Q-qui est là?_ S'inquiéta Lucy.»_

Le silence lui répondit...

Lucy regarda minutieusement autour d'elle et haussa les épaules. Elle reprit sa marche en réfléchissant. Elle arriva à Fairy Tail et se baissa immédiatement, écoutant ses instincts. Elle se remercia intérieurement en voyant une chaise voler là où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle soupira et rejoignit Mira au bar en faisait attention de ne rien se prendre.

« -Je vais te battre menthe fraîche!_ Cria une personne._

-Jamais l'allumette!_ Cria à son tour la 'menthe fraîche'._

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça exhibitionniste!_ S'écria 'L'allumette'._

-Fermes là four micro-ondes! _Vociféra 'l'exhibitionniste'._

-C'est la fin pour toi le glaçon! _Hurla le 'four micro-ondes'._

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois marshmallow abrutit du cerveau! _Fulmina 'le glaçon'._

-Je ne suis pas abrutit! _Pesta 'le marshmallow abrutit du cerveau'.»_

Et oui, vous l'avez bien comprit, une énième bagarre commença entre Grey et Natsu.

«-Si!.

-Non!.

-SI!.

-NON!.

-S-

-FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES DEUX VOUS FOUTEZ LE BORDEL AVEC VOS TETES D'ASTICOTS! _S'époumona la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail._

-A-aye Erza-sama! _Dirent Natsu et Grey en choeur, bras dessus, bras dessous.»_

Elle les attrapa par le col et les installa à une table.

«-Viens là Lucy s'il te plaît! _Appela Erza.»_

L'interpellée releva le tête et se dirigea vers eux. Elle prit sa place aux cotés d'Erza, devant Happy, Grey et Natsu.

«-Vous vouliez me voir, Natsu, Happy? _Demanda gentiment Lucy._

-Aye! On a une mission! _S'écria Happy._

-Fais voir ça! _Fit Grey en arrachant la mission des mains d'Happy._

-Sois poli avec mon chat ice-man! _Menaça le mage de feu._

-Tu veux te battre enfoiré? _Demanda le mage de glace._

-Pourquoi p- _commença le mage aux cheveux roses._

-Ça suffit! _S'égosilla un monstre avec une aura noire._

-Aye! On est amis, on est amis! _Répliquèrent Natsu et Grey, effrayé._

-Tes fringues Grey... _Murmura Mira qui passait par la._

-Oh merde où ils sont passés?_ Dis Grey, surpris._

-Aye Grey est un pervers! _Affirma Happy._

-Grey-sama... _chuchota Juvia, planquée._

-Bref la mission? _Proposa Erza._

-Tuer des monstres pour débarrasser un village terrorisé. _Annonça Natsu._

-J'suis ok! _Déclara son rival._

-Moi aussi. (Se tournant vers Lucy) Et toi Lucy? _Demanda t-elle en mangeant un fraisier venu de nulle part.»_

Lucy ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Les autres se regardèrent, inquiets et curieux.

«-Lucy? _Demanda Natsu._

-Hein? _Répondit Lucy en sursautant._

-Tu vas... bien? _Hésita Grey._

-Aye! Lucy est bizarre! _Déclara Happy._

-Oui, c'est juste... _Commença Lucy en ignorant Happy._

-Quoi? _Demanda Erza à son tour._

-J'ai l'impression d'être suivie depuis quelques jours. _Annonça Lucy._

-Bizarre... _Réfléchit Natsu._

-Il sait réfléchir lui? _Fit Grey, choqué._

-J'ai jamais vu ça! _S'exclama Erza, surprise._

-Aye! Lucy déteint sur lui! _Ricana Happy._

-Bon! J'ai réfléchit et... je sais pas! _Répliqua Natsu en se réveillant._

- -' il fait pitié... _firent les autres._

-Bref, fais attention Lucy, on ne sait jamais. _Conseilla Erza._

-Oui oui! Et je suis une mage de Fairy Tail je sais me défendre! _Dit Lucy avec entrain.»_

Elle partit chez elle jusqu'au lendemain où ils avaient rendez-vous à la guilde pour partir en mission vers 11h. La sensation d'être suivie et observée persistait. Elle essaya de se détendre dans un bon bain moussant. Pour une fois, Natsu ne squattait pas ce qui l'étonna. Elle mangea son riz et se coucha tôt. Le lendemain, elle se leva, se lave, s'habilla, mangea et prit sa petite valise rose. Elle partit à la guilde et entra dedans après 20 min,.

«-Ohayo tout le monde! _S'égosilla Lucy._

-Ohayo Lucy/Lu-chan/ Lucy-san/Bunny-Girl. _Répondit la guilde sur le même ton.»_

Elle sourit et alla au bar voir Mira qui essuyait les verres.

«-Ohayo Mira! Tu n'aurais pas vu Natsu et les autres? On doit partir en mission ce matin. _Dit Lucy avec joie._

-Ah Lucy, ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils devaient partir sous un ordre du maître urgent pour 1 semaine et qu'ils étaient très déçus de te laisser derrière mais qu'ils feraient une mission avec toi quand ils reviendraient. _Annonça Mira tristement.»_

Elle baissa la tête ayant perdu toutes envies d'être ici, elle décida de s'en aller.

«-J'y vais, je vais aller me détendre un peu Mira. _Fit Lucy._

-Tu vas bien Lucy? _Demanda Mira, inquiète pour son amie._

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas Mira! (à FT) A plus tard mina! _S'exclama Lucy en souriant._

-Bye Lucy/Lu-chan/Lucy-san/Bunny-Girl. _Répondit les membres.»_

Elle leur sourit une nouvelle fois et partit. Elle marchait tranquillement sur le muret en pierre à côté du fleuve quand elle sentit une présence de nouveau. Elle décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes alors elle empoigna ses clefs. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'ils étaient deux!

Elle se retourna vivement et s'apprêtait à appeler Loki quand elle se fit assommer par derrière et pour elle à ce moment, tout devint noir. Elle laissa tomber ses clefs par terre.

«-Prends ses clefs, on ne sait jamais, j'essaie de masquer l'odeur. _Fit l'un des agresseur._

-Tsss, ça ne m'intéresses pas, je me demande juste ce qu'ils feront. _S'inquiéta un peu l'autre._

-Oh, oh tu aurais peur mon vieux? Quand Natsu-san va apprendre pour sa petite-amie ça va être marrant!_ Rit la première voix._

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas... _déclara son compagnon.»_

Et ils l'emmenèrent.

Coté Erza, Natsu, Happy, Grey.

«-On aurait dut emmener Luce... _fit un mage de feu déprimé._

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, il pourrait se passer quelque chose..._ bredouilla un mage de glace, inquiet._

-Aye... _ajouta un chat qui parle avec une moue triste._

-Oui je n'aurais pas voulut la laisser en arrière non plus mais on a pas eut le choix. Le maître voulait qu'on parte immédiatement. Ce ne sera qu'une semaine et Lucy est forte, elle pourra se protéger seule... _Expliqua Erza en les rassurant_

-Aye/Ouai si tu le dis... _firent les autres mages, pas très rassurés.»_

«Lucy soit sauve...»

**Fin du 1er Chapitre!**

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? :) Pas sûre de mettre un nouveau chapitre que ce soit sur cette fic ou mon autre mais je vais essayer en tout cas car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment ! :(****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, c'est impardonable T_T.

J'ai eu vraiment pleins d'imprévus et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster sur ce site.

Pour vos questions, cette fiction est en fait du RoguexLucyxSting xD

J'espère que néanmoins, ce chapitre vous plaira même si il y a juste pas mal d'explications dedans et pas beaucoup d'action. :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Avec ces... bêtes de foire?**

_«- Viens Lucy! Fis une voix._

_- Aye! J'arrive Erza! Lui répondit la blonde._

_- LE RESTAURANT! J'AI LA DALLE! Ajouta le mage d feu en bavant._

_- Aye des poissons! Rajouta son exeed en bavant à son tour._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un ogre, touffe rose! Répliqua un mage aux cheveux noirs._

_- Tu me cherches le glaçon? S'exclama la touffe rose._

_- Ça ce pourrait bien cerveau cramé! S'écria le glaçon._

_- PAS DE BAGARRE! Cria à son tour le monstre aux cheveux rouges._

_- A-aye E-Erza-sama! Firent Natsu & Grey en tremblant._

_- Grey t'es fringues... Ajouta Lucy, blasée._

_- Oh merde! Où ils sont passés? Répondit Grey, surpris._

_- Aye! Grey est un pervers! Fit Happy en supportant son 'père'._

_- Grey-sama est trop beau … Murmura une mage d'eau qui est cachée derrière un buisson puis s'évanouit._

_- Tu as raison Happy! Déclara Natsu._

_- Non c'est faux! Contredis Grey._

_- Arrêtez vos conneries! Hurla Erza, le 'gendarme'._

_- Aye! S'égosillèrent Natsu et Grey au garde-à-vous._

_- Pouhahahaha! Explosa de rire Lucy._

_- Quelque chose à dire Lucy? Menaca l'autre mage féminine._

_- N-non E-Erza! Répondit Lucy qui s'arrêta de rigoler d'un coup._

_- Bien. Constata Erza._

_- Lucy est une peureuse! Chuchota Happy._

_- La ferme baka neko! Hurla Lucy, énervée._

_- Naaaaatsu! Lucy est mééééééchaaaaaanteeee! Pleurnicha Happy._

_- Bah au moins, tu l'as mérité cette fois, Happy. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne veux pas me confronter à ce monstre qui se nomme Erza n°2! Formula le mage aux cheveux roses à voix basse._

_- Ne comptes pas sur moi non plus. Lucy peut être un vrai monstre parfois... Susurra Grey._

_- Tu... tu veux un p-poisson L-Lucy?... Fit timidement Happy, effrayé._

_- La ferme! Mugit Lucy.»_

_Happy fit une tête de chat Potté avec les larmes aux yeux ce qui fit fondre notre mage au clefs._

_«- Oh Happy, tu es trop mignon! Fit la mage blonde, attendrie._

_- Il est trop fort...se dirent Natsu et Grey, choqués._

_- Aye! Répondit fièrement Happy._

_- Bon, on va manger oui ou non? Demanda la mage chevalière._

_- Aye sir! S'exclamèrent ses coéquipiers.»_

« - Oï, réveilles toi Blondie, c'est fini la sieste! _Fit une voix._»

L'individu lui tapota les joues et Lucy fit un grognement de mécontentement mais n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux.

«- Pas trop tôt... le maître veut la voir. _Fit la première voix._

- Je suis ici. Sortez. _Fit le soit disant 'maître'._»

Les deux individus sortirent sans un mot de plus.

Lucy quand à elle, se réveilla lentement. Elle connaissait les voix autour d'elle mais ne se rappelait plus à qui elles appartenaient. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et les écarquilla. _«Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve en fin de compte... où suis-je encore? J'ai mal... Natsu, Grey, Erza, mina... venez me sauver...»_. A ce moment, la peur et la tristesse s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle ne sentait plus ses forces en elles et était très fatiguée sans en savoir la raison. Lucy se débattit sur sa chaise à laquelle elle était attachée fermement avec une corde ce qui lui fit mal au poignets.

«- Lâchez-moi! _Cria Lucy, furieuse._

- Non non, j'ai des choses prévues pour toi, _Lucy Heartfilia._ Tu me sera d'une grande utilité pour la suite... _fit calmement l'homme._

- Que me voulez-vous? _Demanda Lucy, sans s'être calmée_.

- Oh tu verras bien petite fée! J'ai des trucs à régler contre Fairy Tail vois-tu... et tu es une amie très précieuses pour eux... et aussi une des plus faible... _répliqua l'homme._»

Lucy commença à vraiment paniquer après ces paroles. Elle se débattit plus mais rien n'y fit, elle resta attachée à cette chaise aussi fermement qu'avant.

«- Néanmoins... si tu ne nous attaques pas, nous ne te tuerons pas... pour le moment. _Fit l'homme avec un sourire maléfique._

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement sinon vous aurez de gros problèmes! _Ordonna Lucy, paniquée._

- Rah, quelle fille bruyante! Non je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu resteras ici avec mes deux meilleurs membres. Ils ne feront aucune pitié avec toi si tu cherches à t'échapper où te défendre. Mais vois-tu, je t'ai mis un bracelet autour de ton poignet. Il t'empêchera d'utiliser ta magie, même si tu es faible. _Répliqua l'homme, ennuyé._

- Vous êtes écœurant! _Lui dit Lucy._

- Oh ne me pousses pas à bout petite fée! Je peux êtes très cruel parfois! _Lui répondit l'homme sur le même ton._»

Il lui asséna un coup de poing monumental à la mâchoire. Lucy hurla de douleur et du sang coula le long de ses lèvres.

«- Vous me dégoûtez... _fit Lucy._

- Tu en veux encore? Non, je dois me contenir, tu as de la chance petite fée, tu ne dois pas encore mourir sinon cela fera échoué mon plan. _Fit à son tour l'homme._

- Oh, alors comme ça je ne dois pas encore mourir hein? J'ai d'autres armes que ma magie pour me faire du mal vous savez. Alors relâchez-moi! _Répliqua amèrement Lucy._

- Le chantage de marche pas avec moi. Fermes-là maintenant! Par contre, un de tes surveillants ne tient pas Salamander sans son cœur donc je te conseil de te tenir à carreaux! Ne crois pas que je te défendrais si il voulait te tuer. Je pourrais toujours trouver une autre petite fée pour mon plan. Tu n'es rien ici, _Lucy Heartfilia_. Tu es juste un objet qui m'aide à arriver à mes fins et je ne ferais pas de pitié si tu m'ennuyais! _S'exclama l'homme, énervé._

- Sympa à savoir... _grogna Lucy après son monologue._

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je t'expliquais simplement. Je tiens juste à mes objectifs. Et tu as intérêt à obéir si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis! _Fit l'homme._

- Et que sont-ils? _Demanda Lucy, intriguée._

- Ahah! Tu ne me crois assez stupide pour te le dire petite fée? Certainement pas, maintenant, pars et ne reviens plus me voir, tu es trop bruyante et énervante! _Lui répondit l'homme avec un rire maléfique._»

_«Vieil homme sénile, tu me le paieras!»_ pensait-elle.

Elle s'en alla, déprimée et fatiguée. Son cœur était remplit de tristesse et de peur. Elle voulait se réveiller et se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et repartir avec sa team, mais hélas non! A la place elle devait rester ici avec des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas!Elle grommela. _«Et si c'était des pervers, des bêtes, des hommes cruels?»_ Elle serra les poings, elle ne se laisserait pas faire si c'était le cas, même si elle devait mourir...

Côté Team Natsu.

«- C'est long de passer le temps sans Luce... _fit un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses._

- Aye... _Fit un petit chat bleu._

- J'espère qu'elle va bien... _Fit à son tour un mage a moitié nu._

- Elle sait prendre soin d'elle voyons. De toutes façons on a une quête à faire et ce n'est que la première journée. On y va, il est tard et je suis fatiguée. _Ajouta la mage aux cheveux rouges._

- C'est pas toi qui t'es tapée l'allumette malade sur ton dos! _S'écria Grey, irrité._

- Tu te plains Grey? _S'exclama une mage terrifiante avec une aura noire._

- N-non M'dame! _Fit Grey, terrifié._

- Venez alors. _Répliqua Erza._

- Aye Sir! _Répondirent les trois autres._»

Puis ils partirent se coucher dans leur tente respectives, sous le bruissement du vent sur les feuilles.

Côté Lucy.

Elle tituba jusqu'au banc à côté d'elle en se tenant la tête après être sortit du bureau du soit disant «maître». Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle se leva donc lentement sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers une fenêtre dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Mais...

«- Tu crois aller où comme ça, Blondie? _Fit une voix._»

Lucy se figea où elle était.

«- Tu dois rester avec nous tu sais, ma jolie...refit la même voix. _Il s'adressa à son compagnon._ Pas vrai?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas... _fit la deuxième voix_»

Lucy se retourna lentement et écarquilla les yeux.

«- Q-quoi, mais c'est pas sérieux là! Je dois rester avec ces... ces... BETES DE FOIRE? _S'exclama Lucy, choquée._

- Oï ne me parles pas comme ça Blondinette! _Refit la première voix. _

- Mon nom est LUCY! _Cria la concernée._

- Humph... _fit simplement la deuxième voix._

- Pourquoi ce devait être un play-boy qui se la ramène et un mec qui s'en fou de tout... _dit faiblement Lucy, sanglotant à moitié tellement elle était dégoûtée_»

Et oui... vous l'avez compris... on est à Sabertooth et devant elle se tient... Sting Eucliff et Rogue Cheney.

**Fin du 2ème chapitre!**

* * *

Alors ce 2e chapitre ? :) La suite va être un peu intéressante ;) Goooomen, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais mettre la suite car j'ai des problèmes familiaux et je dois partir en vacances. Je vais néanmoins essayer de poster un chapitre que ce soit sur cette fiction ou sur mon autre - La Dragon Slayer et la Mémoire Perdue - ce mercredi mais rien de certain.

Merci en tout cas pour votre attente ! :)**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Voici le chapitre :)  
**

**Contente que le début de cette fiction vous plaise, je ne sais pas si je ferais un lemon ou pas mais il y a des chances.  
**

* * *

**3ème chapitre: Colocation.**

« _ Je rêve ma parole... _annonça Lucy, dépitée._

_ Alors tu es contente hein? _Répondit Sting en mode fimeur._

_ Oooh non, je ne pouvais pas tomber pire... _répliqua une Lucy super blasée._

_ On rentre, suit nous et arrête d'être aussi bruyante tu m'agaces. _Fit Rogue tout à coup, impassible._

_ Certainement pas! Je ne veux pas aller avec vous!»

Notre jeune mage blonde refusait catégoriquement d'aller avec ces deux personnes! Ils étaient les rivaux de Fairy Tail elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux! Elle préférait encore faire tomber les 1000 fraisiers d'Erza que d'y aller!

« _ Tu sais Blondinette, tu as un bracelet qui empêche d'utiliser ta magie, tu es avec deux des plus grands mages de Fiore dans la meilleure guilde et tu trouves encore le moyen de contester alors qu'il peut y avoiiiir de trèèès grosses conséquences et que tes amis restent en vie juste grâce à ta coopération et tu ne veux pas venir avec nous?! _Fit Sting, piqué au vif.»_

Elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue, elle avait une fierté après tout même si elle était faible! Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien à répondre. Si elle protestait, ses amis seraient blessés et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

« _ Tss... _fit Lucy, déprimée_.

_ Suit nous, on va te montrer où nous vivons. _Fit Rogue toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude._

_ J'en ai rien à faire! _Répliqua Lucy sur un ton acerbe._

_ Bah il vaudrait mieux Blondinette car tu vas vivre avec nous durant ton petit séjour ici! _Fit Sting, amusé._»

« Tu vas vivre avec nous... nous... nous... attend NOUS?! EUCLIFF ET CHENEY?!». Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Les voir ok mais vivre avec eux?! Elle n'était pas prête à subir cette ignoble expérience! Elle paniqua et les deux dragons slayers en profitèrent. Rogue la prit sur son épaule et la porta comme un sac à patates. La victime se débattit violemment en donnant des coups de poings, pied, coudes, genoux mais rien ne le laissait lâcher car il avait beaucoup plus de force que la mage stellaire.

«Je vais mourir ce soir, Roi des Esprits, sauves-moi!» pensait-elle tout en se débattant pour rien et désespérant. C'est à ce moment précis que Sting fit une remarque trèèès embarrassante.

« _ Tu sais Blondinette, ce n'est pas que la vue me déplaise mais on voit ton petit string rouge en dentelles sous ta jupe, très mignon d'ailleurs. _Fit Sting, amusé et malicieusement._

_ KYAAAA! PERVERS! _Cria Lucy, gênée._»

Le Dragon Slayer blanc éclata de rire sous la gêne de la mage stellaire. Celle-ci abaissa brusquement sa jupe et plus personne ne prononça un mot durant tout le trajet. Arrivés devant leur appartement, Rogue sortit sa clef qui était d'un bronze brillant. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et s'aventura dans l'appartement. Il déposa Lucy à terre pendant que Sting fermait derrière lui.

« _ Hors de question que je reste ici! _Angoissa Lucy._

_ Me fais pas chier Blondinette! J'avais prévue de passer une nuit fabuleuse en plus ce soir mais tu as dévasté mes plans! _Répliqua Sting, furieux._

_ Bon, ta chambre est au fond, à gauche. _Fit Rogue, blasé par ses deux compagnons._

_ Tss. _Dit simplement Lucy._

_ De toutes façons tu ne veux pas que le maître Jiemma touche à tes amis n'est-ce pas? Alors fais ce qu'on te dis! _Répondit Sting, encore furieux.»_

Lucy tiqua et réalisa qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix et la peine s'empara d'elle. Elle hocha tristement la tête et partit dans sa chambre suivant les indications de Rogue, la tête baissée. Les deux dragons slayers soupirèrent et entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Rogue laissa enfin apparaître une petite expression de tristesse sur son visage sexy et toujours impassible. Il n'était pas vraiment content d'entreprendre ces actions mais si il ne voulait pas subir le courroux du maître comme avec Yukino, il était obligé. Néanmoins, cette expression se dissipa presque aussitôt et il avança vers son lit où était son mignon petit exeed. Il approcha de ce dernier et lui caressa la tête puis se déshabilla et partit de coucher.

De côté de Sting, lui faisait tout autre chose. Après s'être un peu calmé, il était rentré dans sa chambre et découvert Lector qui dormait tranquillement ainsi qu'une fille qui le regardait avidement. Cette fille avait des cheveux bruns un peu bouclés et des yeux jaunes perçants. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, comme toutes les autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher avec pour son plaisir et après s'en débarrasser. Il ne s'intéressait jamais aux filles qu'il trouvait, un vrai dragueur quoi...

Après cette journée super chiante avec Blondinette, il avait besoin de se détendre. Il avait donc fait une barrière de magie qui empêchait tous les sons d'atteindre la personne autour de Lector avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Quand à Lucy, elle se lava en se calmant et entreprit de se coucher quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Et oui! Elle n'avait pas sa valise et donc rien pour dormir! Elle pesta contre elle même, soupira et se décida à sortir discrètement en serviette de bain pour demander un t-shirt à un de ses 'colocataires' temporaire. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle entendit des bruits. Ces bruits mélangés à des respirations, provenaient de la chambre de Sting. Bien qu'elle ne s'y connaisse pas beaucoup dans ce domaine, elle n'était pas débile et savait bien ce qu'il se passait.

Elle s'empourpra malgré elle et décida donc d'aller voir plutôt Rogue. Elle frappa doucement et entra. Elle resta bouche-bée sous le spectacle offert devant elle. En effet, devant elle, Rogue dormait paisiblement en serrant Frosch contre lui. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant cette scène très rare mais se reprit vite et approcha du lit. Elle le trouva trop mignon endormit comme cela et elle eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Elle se gifla mentalement et se traita d'idiote en se rappelant la raison de sa 'visite'. Elle posa une main sur la joue du dragon slayer et l'autre sur son épaule et le secoua doucement puis violemment. Il se réveilla sans comprendre et fixa la personne devant lui suspicieusement puis se redressa en se massant la tête.

« _ Que veux-tu encore pour me déranger pendant ma nuit hein?! _Grommela Rogue, énervé qu'on l'ai dérangé._

_ J'ai besoin d'un truc pour dormir.

_ Tsss, tout ça pour ça. _Soupira Rogue._»

Il se leva lentement et Lucy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en voyant son torse si superbement sculpté. Les gars de Sabertooth étaient peut-être des connards mais ils avaient vraiment des corps super hot. Elle se secoua la tête la tête une seconde fois pour faire disparaître ses idées malsaines pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour elle.

Elle se retourna pour caresser Frosch affectueusement en faisant un petit sourire. Quand, lui, se retourna, il regarda étrangement la jeune mage devant lui alors qu'elle s'occupait de son exeed. Il lui balança un t-shirt en pleine figure et repartit dans son lit. Ayant compris le message, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder de nouveau le corps du mage aux cheveux ébène.

Elle entendit de nouveau les bruits produits par le gars qu'elle détestait tant et grogna. Elle entra pour la 2ème fois dans sa chambre, enleva sa serviette et enfila le t-shirt de Rogue. Il était noir et gris, tout simple avec une pointe de rouge. Il lui arrivait en plein milieu des cuisses tellement il était grand. Elle alla se coucher après en pensant tristement à ses amis qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se voyait encore la veille, en train de parler avec ses amis, à Fairy Tail...

**Fin du Chapitre 3!**

* * *

**Voila ce chapitre ! :) Je pars en vacs donc je ne posterais rien pour 2 semaines s'rry :(  
**

**En tout cas, les choses vont être très intéressantes par la suite ;)****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Je suis content que vous appréciez cette fiction. :) A partir de maintenant, les choses vont devenir plus amusantes pour vous, chers lecteurs ;)

mokona-au-chocopyuh: Je sais que tu n'as pas dit 'c'est con!' en méchanceté mais vu que l'histoire n'est pas très bien dévoilée à ce niveau de l'histoire, je te prierais d'éviter de dire ce genre de choses même si ce n'est pas en mal, tu comprends ? :)

Donc, je disais, voici la suite pour vos yeux ! :D En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Alliance.**

Une jeune blonde se réveilla un matin avec les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. Elle resta dans son lit pendant une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir sur sa situation actuelle en soupirant. Elle se décida à se lever sans grande envie et alla dans la salon puis la cuisine pour voir si quelqu'un était réveillé. Elle se soulagea en ne voyant personne et, après avoir entendu un gargouillement provenant de son ventre, commença à se faire à manger.

Avec les intrusions de Natsu et Happy, elle savait bien cuisiner. Alors qu'elle se préparait des crêpes, un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna avec la boule au ventre, anxieuse. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle découvrit une petite figure verte et rose qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds et plein d'envie. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant la silhouette devant elle alors que ceux de ce dernier changeaient d'entre les crêpes à Lucy, les crêpes, Lucy sans finir.

_ «Oui, je peux quelque chose pour toi Frosch? _Demanda soudainement Lucy._

_ Frosch pourrait avoir des crêpes, Lucy-san? Elles sentent bon... _Répondit l'exeed en la regardant timidement._

_ Tu ne manges pas de poissons? _S'étonna Lucy._

_ Fro n'aime pas le poisson. Fro adore les crêpes et les glaces. _Déclara Frosch en lui faisant une bouille trop mignonne_.

_ Oh! Sers toi bien sûr, tu es le seul que j'aime bien ici! Tu peux en prendre ne t'inquiètes pas! _Fit Lucy en ne résistant pas à l'exeed du Dragon Slayer trop mignon devant-elle. _

_ Fro remercie Lucy-san! Fro adore Lucy-san! _S'enthousiasma Frosch, tout content._

_ De rien... _ajouta Lucy en souriant.»_

Elle mit les crêpes sur la table et ils mangèrent en silence. Frosch dégustait les crêpes comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et Lucy était de nouveau dans ses pensées. Malheureusement, celles-ci se firent interrompre.

_ «Frosch, tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même! _Fit une voix._

_ Fro est désolé Rogue-kun! Fro a senti l'odeur des crêpes et il n'a pas pu résister... _Répliqua Frosch, peiné._

_ Sting va te saper merde! _S'exclama Lucy, un peu rouge.»_

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en ne voyant pas ce qui gênait.

_«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis toujours comme ça! _Répondit Sting._

_ Tu ne sais pas?! Tu es à moitié nu abrutit! _S'énerva Lucy._

_ Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois Blondinette? Admire ce corps d'Apollon, rien a voir avec tes petits copains! _Déclara Sting avec un sourire narquois en se mettant en valeur._

__ _Tss... _répliqua simplement la Blonde._

__ _Mph...

_ Hey! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de crêpes pour nous blondinette?!

_ Vous ne le méritez pas, vous m'avez kidnappés! _**Blondinet!**_»

Une veine apparut sur la tête du beau Dragon Slayer blanc. Ce dernier sentit son sang bouillir en lui sous l'effet de la colère. _'Je vais la tuer... oh bordel elle va souffrir... m'appeler 'Blondinet'! Comment ose-t-elle!'_

Il se promit de remettre ça à plus tard et laisser passer pour le moment.

Lucy quand à elle, se leva et débarrassa la table sous les yeux des deux Dragons Slayers, qui étaient, l'un gêné, l'autre amusé. Elle se retourna et les regarda étrangement.

_ «Quoi? Demanda Lucy en voyant leurs expressions.

_ Pourquoi tu as le T-shirt de Rogue? Enfin ce n'est pas que tu es moche, c'est même très sexy mais je ne pensais pas d'une fille comme toi, et Rogue mon vieux, t'as enfin décidé de grandir? Avec Blondinette en plus, tu n'as pas pris n'importe qui... _Annonça Sting avec un sourire charmeur et amusé.»_

Lucy et Rogue le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, choqués. Sting quand à lui, essayait de cacher le plus possible son envie de meurtre contre la petite blonde en essayant de se calmer et de retourner à son lui d'habitude. C'est à dire... pervers et arrogant, sans se soucier des autres.

_ «NON MAIS CA VA PAS! _Hurla Lucy._

_ Sting, arrêtes tes conneries... _Fit Rogue pour son compagnon, blasé._

_ Il m'a juste prêté un t-shirt pour la nuit car, comme deux abrutits que vous êtes, vous m'avez kidnappés sans prendre mes affaires et donc je n'ai plus rien! Et d'ailleurs tu devrais faire plus attention car on entend tes petites... activités, Sting. _Répliqua Lucy, acerbe.»_

_ Tssss...

_ Donc! Je vais sortir d'ici et faire les boutiques! _S'exclama Lucy._

_ Certainement pas! _S'écrièrent Rogue et Sting en chœur._

_ Tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici Blondinette! Me fais pas chier!

_ J'aime te faire chier _Blondinet_! De plus j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez, je vais m'acheter des fringues un point c'est tout! _Déclara Lucy sur un ton fort.»_

Elle prit son manteau par la main et s'apprêtait à partir malgré sa tenue... légère mais elle fut stoppé par un poing qui s'était écrasé dans son ventre. Elle tomba à terre sur ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur. Elle mit un bras sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur et l'autre à sa taille pour chercher ses clefs dans son manteau mais hélas, elle ne trouva rien.

_ «Ne me soûles pas Blondinette! Je n'aime pas trop Natsu-san et toi tu es là, sa meilleure amie, à ma portée, toute vulnérable! Quoi de mieux pour le faire souffrir! Mais... comme je ne peux pas pour l'instant, ne me contredis pas! Et tes clefs sont en possession de mon maître et tu as ton bracelet anti-magie, tu ne peux rien faire! Si tu te débats, tu sais très bien que mon maître te tuera et il serra tellement en colère qu'il tuera aussi tes petits amis... _Finit Sting avec un rire machiavélique._»

Lucy se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. A cause d'elle sa famille pouvait souffrir. Elle pensa à Natsu qui venait toujours la sauver 'pas cette fois...' se disait-elle tristement.

Elle se leva sans un mot et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tout en pleurant et gardant la tête baissée.

_ «Tu y es allé un peu fort Sting... _remarqua Rogue._

_ Elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher...

_ Fro va aller voir Lucy-san! _S'exclama t-il en s'envolant.»_

'Quel enfoiré!' s'écria une Lucy furieuse envahie par la tristesse en claquant la porte. Elle avait envie d'invoquer Taurus et qu'il lui écrase la tête. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un petit bruit ce qui la fit se redresser. Elle ouvrit un œil qui était auparavant fermé et découvrit Frosch qui la fixait avec une grande curiosité et de compassion.

_ «Lucy-san?

_ Quoi?! Ce sont ces deux abrutis de connards qui t'envoient?!_Répliqua amèrement Lucy, toujours en colère._

_ N-non... Fro vient pour tenir compagnie à Lucy-san car Fro aime Lucy-san... _fit Frosch d'une toute petite voix, les larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage tout mignon._

_ T'inquiètes pas va, tu n'as rien fais, je ne t'en veux pas... c'est surtout à cause de Sting et Rogue... ces deux enfoirés... je les haï d'une force...

_ Fro pense aussi que Sting-kun est méchant avec toi. D'habitude, il fait n'importe quoi pour une fille... il dit même qu'il leur fait du bien quoique je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il dit par là... et puis Lector suit son maître même si en ce moment il dort. Fro pense par contre que Rogue-kun ne fais pas ça par plaisir Lucy-san... Rogue-kun est un bon maître avec Fro même si il est froid avec les autres.

_ Peut importe si Rogue le fait de plein grès ou non, il me retient quand même de force ici! Je veux ma liberté Frosch! Je veux rejoindre Fairy Tail et rigoler avec mes amis comme je faisait d'habitude! Ça me manque qu'Happy se fasse tout le temps recaler par Carla, ça me manque de ne plus voir Grey se déshabiller et Juvia lui courir partout, ça me manque de ne plus voir Mira jouer au cupidon, que Cana soit carrément bourrée, que Gazille regarde Levy-chan du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle lit, qu'Erza mange ses fraisiers, que Natsu se batte tout le temps avec Grey, qu'il se fasse tout le temps éclaté par Luxus et Erza et qu'il mange comme un porc... EUX ils sont ma famille! Je ne suis rien sans eux! _Sanglota Lucy._

__ _Fro pense pareil et aimerait rendre sa liberté à Lucy-san...

_ Oh mon dieu je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! Frosch, tu as bien dit que tu m'aiderais hein? _Demanda Lucy, enthousiaste._

_ Fro fera tout!

_ Tout? Même si je vais peut-être blesser un de tes compagnons moralement?

_ Fro aime Lucy-san! Fro adore ses crêpes aussi! Fro veut bien aider Lucy-san et fera tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse!

_ Bien bien, je suppose que je dois ça à mes talents de cuisinière... allez viens là que je t'explique mon plan!»

Après que Lucy ait expliqué son plan, l'exeed se recula avec les yeux grands ouverts.

_ «Fro pense que Lucy-san est un génie!

_ Alors tu me diras ce qu'il aime?

_ Oui!

_ Alors on commencera ce soir, d'ici là, fais l'enquête!

_ Aye!»

Puis Frosch s'envola vers ses amis en laissant notre belle mage blonde avec un sourire malsain et une idée diabolique derrière la tête...

**Fin du chapitre 4!**

* * *

****Alors ce chapitre ? :)

Personnellement, même s'il n'est pas long et que je ne sois pas aussi douée que pas mal d'auteurs sur ce site, je l'aime bien ^^

Alors cette idée que Lucy a ? ;)

Attention, la suite sera intéressante ;)

Bye ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Plan en marche!**

Lucy sourit machiavéliquement en s'habillant et regardant sa liste donnée par Frosch un peu plus tôt. Elle se coiffa délicatement et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, fière d'elle. Elle soupira silencieusement. Elle n'aimait pas user de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix, avec lui il n'y avait qu'une solution possible pour sortir. Elle devait exploiter ses faiblesses.  
Plus tôt, Frosch lui avait apporté ce dont elle avait besoin pour se mettre au point. Elle se regarda une dernière fois et corrigea les petits détails. Elle remit en place ses cheveux et se mit une dernière fois du brillant à lèvres puis sortit de la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre pour découvrir Frosch qui l'attendait sagement sur son lit.

_ «Alors tu en penses quoi? _Demanda la mage blonde en se dandinant devant Frosch._  
___ Fro n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience mais Fro pense que Lucy-san est superbe! Elle va faire des étincelles! Encore plus qu'une glace au caramel!  
_ Euh...merci... je crois... Bon, plan S.S.P.A.M.L.E.R.A.F.T soit 'Séduire Sting pour avoir ma liberté et retourner à Fairy Tail' en marche!»

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Frosch en souriant et sortit discrètement en remontant sa robe bleu marine moulante juste en dessous des fesses et arrangeant son décolleté plongeant qui montrait une bonne partie de son imposante poitrine. Elle avait fait également une tresse lâche sur le côté.  
Elle déambula dans le couloir en prenant soin de bien bouger les hanches à chacun de ses pas jusqu'à arriver dans le salon où elle découvrit sa victime allongé sur le canapé paresseusement et regardait un film d'action à travers le lacrima vidéo.  
Elle sourit diaboliquement intérieurement et marcha lentement en direction du canapé avec sa démarche plus que ... sexy.  
Quand elle le contourna et arriva devant, elle le vit lever ses yeux sur elle. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourcil haussé et amusé alors que son 'appétit' augmentait.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit sur lui en penchant son décolleté devant lui et passant ses mains autour de son cou.

_ «Tu as enfin succombé à mon charme fou à ce que je vois. Qui ne le serais pas de toutes manières. Mais sinon, que veux-tu je suppose que tu ne fais pas ceci par amusement pas vrai chérie? _Demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé, sexy et frimeur au coin des lèvres._»  
_ Tu ne devines pas? J'essaie de plaire à mon petit dragon slayer préféré qui me retiens ici et qui me plaît tant voyons...  
_ Mhh mhh... Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard malgré ma sexiness attitude? _L'interrogea t-il en se penchant pour que leurs lèvres soient à 1 millimètre de distance._  
___ Non. _Hésita t-elle et bouillant de rage et de dégoût intérieurement._  
___ Ah ouais? Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu me drague et que tu essaies de me plaire que je vais te laisser de barrer chérie!  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Fit Lucy en affichant une tête innocente en soufflant sur les lèvres du dragon slayer ce qui le fit frémir malgré lui._  
___ Alors même une fille de Fairy Tail peut succomber à mon charme? _Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur._  
___ Oh, tu es un peu prétentieux là...»

Après avoir chuchoté ces mots qui caressaient les lèvres de Sting, celui-ci se pencha pour les coller ensemble, craquant malgré lui, mais Lucy s'éloigna avant qu'il n'en ai eu l'occasion. Il grogna de mécontentement intérieurement, n'ayant pas eu sa 'friandise' que le dragon en lui désirait tant, ce que son corps fit savoir quand il sentit son jean devenir inconfortable.  
Heureusement pour lui, la blonde ne le remarqua pas, sinon elle aurait gagner cette partie ce qui était hors de question pour le frimeur, question d'honneur. Malgré ça, il reprit son côté frimeur mais connard naturel surtout quand il la vit détailler son torse nu avec avidité.

_ «Tu aimes ce que tu vois chérie?  
_ B-bien sûr que non! Qui voudrait d'un mec comme toi à part les pouffiasses?»

_'Crap... je viens de faire une connerie...'._ Sting, qui se doutait jusque là de ce qu'elle avait en tête, s'en ficha royalement et continua.

_ «Pouffiasses ou pas, elles aiment ce que je leur donne en tout cas héhé... et t'inquiètes, tu en voudras infiniment bientôt toi aussi. _Corrigea t-il avec un sourire narcissique et charmeur._  
___ Tsss, jamais de mon plein gré pour un gars comme toi! _Elle s'en alla sur ses mots, le laissant seul devant son film maintenant fini._  
___ Oh oui, tu en voudras, j'en veillerais personnellement... _murmura Sting pour lui même étant décidé de faire craquer sa nouvelle proie avant qu'elle n'y arrive._»

De son côté, Lucy alla dans a cuisine, énervée, pour prendre un verre d'eau. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle découvrit Rogue qui venait de nulle part, la faisant sursauter et s'étouffer avec son eau.

_ «Mais merde, c'est une manie chez vous de me faire peur ou quoi?!  
_ C'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule? _Demanda t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, intrigué et ignorant sa question._  
___ Rien, c'était comme ça... _répondit-elle mal à l'aise._  
___ Mhh... ça ne m'intéresse pas après tout. Fais moi à manger maintenant. _Ordonna t-il._  
___ Et puis quoi encore?! Je ne suis pas votre bonne! Démerdez-vous!  
_ Maintenant que tu es ici, oui tu l'es. Alors fais tout ce qu'on te dis très gentiment et on ne te ferais pas trop de mal pour le moment. Et grouilles toi, ton blablatage ne m'intéresse pas.»

_'Putain, je les déteste tous les deux! Oh ça me donne une idée ça... je dois trouver un plan pour Rogue...'_

_ «Ouai, ouai c'est bon..._fit-elle sans grand enthousiasme»_

Rogue haussa un sourcil, surpris de ce soudain changement d'avis mais il reprit son expression stoïque presque aussitôt.  
Ne sachant pas très bien cuisiner à part des plats super épicés pour Natsu, et des glaces pour Grey, elle décida de lui faire des pâtes. Elle mit à bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole en réfléchissant à son futur plan.  
Elle le savait, Rogue était une toute autre affaire que Sting. C'était quasiment perdu d'avance avec lui mais elle devait essayer. Elle dressa donc des scénarios dans sa tête mais aucun ne lui convenait.

Elle fut néanmoins ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit que l'eau débordait.  
Embarrassée, elle glissa un regard en direction de l'homme aux cheveux noirs mais ce dernier ne prêtait même pas attention, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées lui aussi.  
Elle mit donc les pâtes dans la casserole pour tenir compagnie à l'eau ( xP ) et attendit, en recommençant son activité précédente.  
Quand les pâtes furent prêtes, elle prit l'égouttoir et secoua. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne chercha même pas à bien présenter: elle remit les pâtes dans la casserole et les déposa devant le dragon slayer frustré sans un regard puis partit.  
Rogue resta là, à regarder la porte en battant des cils, abasourdi. Il prit sa fourchette après quelques instants et commença à manger.

De son côté, Lucy entra dans sa chambre en regardant le sol, un main sur le menton, réfléchissant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, dépitée.

_ «Je crois que j'ai jamais autant réfléchi de ma vie...  
_ Lucy-san? _Demanda une petite voix._  
_ Entre Frosch...  
_ Comment c'est passé le plan Lucy-san?  
_ Le plan? Oh le plan pour le bâtard blond...

Frosch la regarda comme si elle avait perdue la tête mais ne dit rien. Il la laissa poursuivre.

_ «Rien du tout, même pas une minuscule réaction! Il est resté dans son canapé pourri et n'a rien fait du tout à part faire le frimeur arrogant!  
_ Fallait s'y attendre de Sting-kun... Rogue-kun a dit à Fro qu'il était habitué aux trucs comme ça...  
_ Rogue... il me faut un plan pour lui aussi...  
_ Un plan?  
_ Pour le faire fléchir... mais il y a trop peu de chance que ça marche, ça me déprime...  
_ Rogue-kun a des faiblesses... quoique Fro ne soit pas sûr sur certaines mais Fro ne peut rien dire à Lucy-san car Fro ne veut pas trahir Rogue-kun...  
_ Ouais ouais je sais... je vais réfléchir...»

Frosch partit, Lucy resta là, à réfléchir en regardant le plafond sans rien trouver pendant que les heures défilaient et elle s'endormit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte...

Sting était énervé. Son pied tapait le sol depuis plusieurs minutes et ses mains serrait trop fort la pauvre table devant lui. Rogue, qui était devant lui, le regarda blasé. Il était souvent énervé mais quand ce sujet à ce moment précis ce ramenait alors Sting devenait presque incontrôlable.  
Sting tenta de nouveau en grinçant des dents.

**_ « BLONDIE VIENS VITE FAIRE A BOUFFER SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER! RAMÈNES VITE TON CUL ICI!»**

La nourriture... la 2eme chose que Sting affectionne le plus après Lector. Ce dernier justement, se tenait à côté de son maître, aussi affamé.

_ «Et si tu allait voir ce qu'elle fait dans sa chambre? Peut-être qu'elle fait quelque chose d'important où il c'est passé quelque chose.  
_ Non, j'ai la flemme de bouger avec le ventre vide. Je vais la tuer. Ça fait qu'un jour et j'ai déjà envie de la tuer. Bordel! J'ai trop faim! Lector, vas voir.  
_ Ok, Sting-kun.»

L'exceed s'envola jusqu'à être devant la chambre de la mage aux clefs. Son ventre gargouilla et il se promit d'engueuler la blondinette aussi vite qu'elle serrait sortie. _'Comment cette blonde oses-t-elle faire attendre le grand Sting-kun et moi?!'._  
N'en tenant plus, il tenta d'ouvrir a porte mais rien n'y fit. Elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

_ «Blondie déverrouilles cette porte tout de suite! Tu vas le regretter sinon!»

Il n'eut pas de réponse ce qui l'énerva encore plus et il décida de regarder par la serrure de la porte. Il la vit endormie sur le lit, sans même une couverture sur elle. Il retourna donc vers son maître.

_ «Alors? Elle se ramène ou quoi?! _Demanda Sting._  
_ Elle dort et la porte est verrouillée... je n'arrive pas à la réveillée...  
_ Bordel, Rogue va ouvrir cette putain de porte et ramènes la fille pour qu'on bouffe enfin!»

Rogue ne répondit rien et partit seul vers la chambre de l'endormie. Il invoqua une ombre après s'être aperçu que la porte était bien verrouillée et la glissa sous la porte. Il la fit remonter lentement et elle déverrouilla la porte. (Genre le gars élastique dans les 4 fantastiques mais avec une ombre xP). Il ouvrit la porte et constata avec surprise qu'elle ne s'était même pas changée.

Il la détailla lentement. La robe qu'elle portait pour séduire Sting était remontée jusqu'au nombril et ses bretelles étaient retombées jusqu'au coude, on pouvait voir son string noir assorti à son soutien-gorge.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits et son expression stoïque, il la réveilla en la secouant, ce que la jeune fille n'apprécia pas vraiment et lui balança son nouveau t-shirt à la figure pour qu'elle se change avant de lui ordonner de faire à manger et de partir.  
Lucy resta là, à regarder le t-shirt que l'homme venait de lui passer et haussa les épaules avant de se changer et partir rejoindre ses deux ' bâtards de colocataires arrogants ' à la cuisine...

**Fin du chapitre 5!**

* * *

Salut, déjà désolée de l'attente, j'avais oublié de mettre à jour sur ce site ^^".

Le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt.

J'aimerais faire tourner un forum : .org que j'aime bien, on s'amuse et c'est sympa, mais il est pas encore tout à fait fini.

Merci =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Mission?**

Elle arriva dans la cuisine en baillant, décidément il fallait qu'elle se pose un de ces jours. Elle se frottait les yeux mais s'arrêta quand elle percuta quelque chose. Elle grogna et releva la tête pour apercevoir un blond.

_ «Quoi?! Tu veux quoi encore?! _S'impatienta Lucy._  
_ Fais à manger, j'ai faim.  
_ Débrouilles-toi puisque tu es si doué! _Nargua t-elle._

Elle repartit sur cette phrase mais malheureusement pour elle ( Ou non? XD ) une main lui attrapa le col de t-shirt et la tira en arrière.  
Elle se retrouva collée au mur, mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir le «Batard blond» elle vit Rogue. Cachant sa surprise, elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne le fit même pas bouger un cil. Violemment, elle vira sa main qui la retenait au mur et, alors qu'elle allait partir, il lui reprit le bras, lui faisait arracher un petit cri.

«_ AIE! Quoi encore?! _Demanda t-elle, énervée._  
_ La bouffe se fera pas seule. _Répondit Rogue d'une voix sereine._  
_ Je m'en fou, lâches-moi!  
_ Si tu veux pas repartir d'ici en tranches je te conseille d'obéir, Blondie. _Fit Sting en intervenant dans la conversation._  
_ Tssssss.»

Elle reprit son bras, et sans avoir vraiment le choix, elle prépara le repas. Enfin «préparer» n'était pas le meilleur verbe pour décrire ce qu'elle faisait.  
Elle se dirigea plutôt vers le frigo et trouve, derrière un tas de trucs, les crêpes qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Elle les pris, et les jeta devant eux, pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer quelque chauffer quelque chose.  
Au bout de 2 minutes, elle plaça les deux 'plats' devant eux.

«_ Repas servi votre 'Majesté'. _Fit-elle en se moquant._»

Sting eut envie de lui faire fermer sa bouche pour toujours quand il vit que ce qu'elle avait mis devant eux étaient en fait... des ramens à réchauffer.  
Il allait se lever pour défendre sa fierté quand Rogue pris la parole.

«_ Ça ne sert à rien Sting, assieds toi.»

Le beau blond le regarda, réfléchissant. Il soupira, encore énervé mais s'assied de nouveau, comblant enfin sa faim.  
' Tssss, elle me le paiera celle là! '

Dans sa chambre, Lucy regarda l'horloge: Il était 19h48.  
' Waw, j'ai dormi longtemps moi. '  
Heureusement, dans la chambre il y avait du papier et des stylos. Elle les prit alors et commença à rédiger sa lettre destinée à sa mère. Elle fit ça pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de la mettre à l'abri dans une de ses poches de son pantalon. Ensuite, elle reprit encore une feuille, et commença a réfléchir sur la suite de son histoire. Elle avait du mal à trouver des bonnes idées et se concentrer car elle entendait tout le temps du bruit venant d'à côté. De plus, elle en avait marre d'être ici, avec des gens qu'elle détestait, elle voulait partir au plus vite. Sans qu'elle ne vit le temps passer, elle était restée pas mal de temps à réfléchir à SA situation et sa vie de maintenant plutôt que de son histoire. Elle s'endormit sur le bureau, avec une feuille blanche à ses côtés.

Elle se réveilla en sursautant, et referma aussitôt les yeux quand elle rencontra les rayons du soleil en plein sur son visage.  
Elle chercha le comment du pourquoi elle avait été réveillée comme ça, et sans surprise elle découvrit Rogue qui la fixait du regard, et aussi un peu impatient.

«_ Fini de dormir, on a des trucs à faire. Habilles-toi.  
_ Quels trucs? Démerdez-vous sans moi.  
_ Arrêtes tes questions, grouilles.  
_ Bah sors, que je m'habille! Pervers!»

'Non mais quel lenteur sérieux' Pensa Lucy pendant qu'elle regardait Rogue partir. En vitesse, elle prit ses affaires et se coiffa, puis elle ressortir, balançant à Rogue son t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté à la figure.  
Ce dernier, blasé, ne dit rien et prit le t-shirt dans ses mains, avant de le jeté sur une chaise pas loin. Il lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle le suive et ils rejoignirent Sting qui, apparemment, était à bout de patience. La jeune bonde le foudroya du regard et, à la place de suivre Rogue, elle s'assit dans le canapé pour ne plus en partir. Sting, qui avait tout vu, allait commencer à gueuler mais, se rappelant des paroles de Rogue la veille, il ravala sa fierté. Il ne gueulait pas mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie. Il s'approcha du canapé, souleva Lucy et la maintenu en place pendant que son fidèle Lector enroulait une corde autour d'elle.

«_ HEY! CA VA PAS?! _Hurla la victime._  
_ Fallait pas me soûler Blondie, je t'avais prévenue!»

Rogue secoua la tête, trouvant tout cela ridicule. Ils partirent avec une Lucy traînée derrière par Sting. Elle faisait tout pour se débattre mais rien ne se passait. Quand elle vit la guilde des «Deux bâtards», elle se débattit encore plus, sachant que cet endroit n'est pas très bon pour elle.  
Mais rien, et elle eut le malheur d'entendre les portes s'ouvrir.  
A son grand étonnement, la guilde était assez joyeuse, ils parlaient tous avec entrain et accueillaient leurs membres avec jovialité quand ils arrivaient.  
Par contre, un long silence prit place quand ils virent la jeune fille attachée derrière eux.

«_ Oh, c'est la fille que le maître voulait là? Elle a pas l'air si puissante que ça. _Fit une voix._»

Lucy reconnu cette voix aussitôt. Elle l'avait déjà croisé pendant les grands jeux magiques. C'était Orga. Un mage très impressionnant par son physique mais aussi par son pouvoir. Malgré elle, elle sentit son sang bouillonner quand il avait dit ça.

«_ Ouais c'est elle. J'ai eu la même impression que toi Orga tu sais, même chez nous elle est bonne à rien sauf à gueuler, une fille si peu raffinée... s'en est écœurant. _Répondit Sting._  
_ Ta gueule toi, la seule chose que tu sais faire c'est bouffer et faire chier ton monde, alors je préfère quelqu'un comme moi, que d'être comme toi parce que franchement, je suis peut être 'écœurante' mais moi au moins j'ai un cœur. _Répliqua Lucy d'un ton rageur, surprenant la moitié de la guilde._  
_ Ahahaha, elle a de la répartie cette gamine! Ahahaha, Sting tu es vraiment nul, te faire dominer par elle. * ricane * Des fois tu crains vraiment.» _Dit Orga en riant._

Sting allait sortir quelque chose mais un bruit de porte le coupa, et il tourna son attention vers ça.

« Sting, Rogue, je vous attends depuis longtemps, vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard la prochaine fois ou vous savez ce qui vous attend! Venez, tout de suite!» Cria le maître de Sabertooth.

Ils obéirent de suite, comme soumis. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent un bout de papier sur le bureau de leur maître.

«_ Une mission?  
_ Ça ce voit pas abruti?  
_ On doit déjà s'occuper de l'autre Blonde, on fait quoi?  
_ Question stupide... vous l'emmenez.  
_ Quoi?!»

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée par les 3 jeunes en même temps. Le maître, n'ayant pas très apprécié, les glaça du regard.

«_Quelque chose à redire?»

Ils ne dirent rien mais secouèrent la tête pour signifier leur refus. Le maître leur montra la porte du doigt et ils partirent en vitesse, n'oubliant pas la feuille de mission.  
Sting, énervé comme à son habitude, partit furieux chez eux afin de préparer ses affaires. Lucy, toujours attachée, était cette fois ci tenue par Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda, et la détailla en songeant à quelque chose.  
Il s'approcha d'elle sans gêne, malgré la petite distance qui les séparait.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, pas très certain. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux rouges sang, et elle ferma les yeux, attendant. Elle resta comme ça quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, perdue.  
Elle le vit a 2 mètres d'elle, l'air assez impatient. Il lui fit signe de venir, et c'est à qu'elle remarqua.

«_Qu-?  
_ Ne dis pas à Sting que je t'ai détachée. Marches seule, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser de l'énergie pour ça. Je te rattacherais près de la maison.»

Comprenant enfin son erreur, elle le remercia dans sa tête mais ne le fit pas tout haut, après tout il l'avait kidnappé, il n'avait pas le droit à ses remerciements!  
Ils marchaient en silence quand elle réalisa quelque chose. 'J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser! LUCY NON! Non, non, non, non!'  
Elle devint rouge pivoine à cette idée, n'ayant même pas encore eu son premier baiser, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas imaginer avec quelqu'un comme ces deux bâtards. Son raisonnement la fit trébucher et Rogue se retourna pour la regarder, haussant un sourcil interrogateur quand il vit le terrible rougissement de la constellationiste.  
Paniquant, elle se releva et marcha en vitesse, la tête baissée.  
A proximité de la maison, Rogue remis la corde autour d'elle pour que Sting ne le sache pas, et ils rentrèrent.

«_ ENFIN! Vous en avez mis du temps! Grouillez vous!»

Lucy se tut, marre de toujours répondre à cet abruti. Elle prépara ses maigres affaires; Bah oui, elle n'avait que 2 t-shirt et 2 jupes avec elle...

Elle les rejoignit dans la salle et c'était partit pour la mission qui s'annonçait très retournante...

**Fin du chapitre 6!**


End file.
